Cena y Monstruos
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ¡¿A quien le toca cocinar hoy! ¡Donatelo! ¡Que tanto estas mirando en youtube? hace hambre! AY QUE MIEDO! XD


**Cena y monstruos**

_Yami-Horus: (la auctora está de espaldas mirando el calendario) ¡Ra! ¿Tanto tiempo llevo sin escribir sobre mis vecinitos tortuguis? (dándose cuenta de que tiene visitas) ¡Oh! Buenas noches… madrigadas… o lo que sea queridísimos lectores amados del alma, permítanme primero disculparme por mi ausencia de , han ocurrido un montón de cosas que me han hecho alejarme de vuestras mercedes… comenzando por la perdida de un miembro de ma familie T_T (suspiro) la depresión quita las ganas de escribir cosas alegres de tortugas (saben que soy la reina de la comedia ;D ) y además, mi hermano me prohibió entrar a … pero, ¿saben que? He notado que era más feliz cuando escribía mis fics sobre mi familia anime y de mis vecinitos tortugas. _

_Así que aquí vengo de regreso con este diminuto fic que se me vino a ocurrir en este preciso momento de la noche, son las 00: 0algo del 22 de octubre de 2012 y estoy declarándome oficialmente de regreso en ¡con mis fis de tortugas! Quizá no actualice muy seguido pro la tarea u.u , pero tengan por seguro que mis one-shots volverán ;) ahora disfruten este fic.. que es más como un drabble pero bueno XD_

_PD: Los personajes de TMNT (tortugas Ninja) NO me pertenecen, pertenecieron ni pertenecerán, a menso que yo se ala rencarnación de Kevin Eastman y Peter Leard… Y Siguen vivos _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cena y monstruos…**

**-.-.-.-**

_Donny cortó como un loco lo haría mientras el líquido del interior se pegaba a la superficie del cuchillo… el rojo de aquél semi esférico objeto biológico se dispersó por todos lados apenas lo aplastó…_

**-.-.-.-.**

…30…35…37…40…50…

El paso de las manecillas del reloj de la cocina se había vuelto repentinamente el centro de atención de la familia Hamato. En ese momento, una rata y tres tortugas esperaban a una cuarta llegar.

— Ya lo esperamos los tres minutos extra que pidió, sensei— Anunció Leonardo.

— ¡Ya estuvo! Iré por él…— Rafael se levantó de su asiento, ya estaba cansado de estar jugando con sus cubiertos (mas bien de golpearlos contra la mesa como mandando mensajes en lave morse)

— Rafael, cuida tu temperamento— le indico sensei— Miguel Ángel, serías tan gentil de ir a buscar a tu hermano?

Obedientemente, el hermano más joven salió de la cocina y se aventuró por la ruta más siniestra en toda la casa. Al llegar a las puertas de la perdida civilización de "los mecanizados" (existente desde que el genio de la familia había podido sujetar un desarmador y perdida por que nunca se sabia que ocurría ahí y por lo tanto nunca se sabia qué había ahí), abrió delicadamente la puerta para evitar cualquier peligro (con las recientes irrupciones repentinas en el laboratorio, el genio amenazó con instalar un sistema de seguridad con rayos láser… quizá bromeaba… pero conociendo al genio… ¿qué tal si no? Un poco de precaución nunca cae mal… sólo era _por_ _si_ _las_ _moscas_)

—Donny…—Llamó el quelonio naranja mientras entraba en el obscuro cuarto que hacía de laboratorio— ¡Donny! — al no recibir Respuesta ingresó a las profundidades de aquél calabozo sci-fi donde su hermano creaba las invenciones que les habían salvado la vida mutiles veces, las que hacían su vida más fácil (como los tortu-celulares y el acorazado), los han metido en problemas (todo lo concerniente a los cristales de la ciudad subterránea), y también las que tenían algo que ver con su creciente adicción por el café.

La luz estaba apagada, los únicos puntos luminosos en ese sitio eran los foquitos verdes, rojos, amarillos y naranjas de las unidades alternas que tenía el genio como soporte del servidor central frente a esa enorme pantalla (que aun se preguntaban de dónde rayos sacó… y por la que Mickey alguna vez se planteo la incógnita de si su hermano de morado era un mago), había otras luces rojas más pequeñas provenientes del rotador de señal wi-fi… y el único sonido ahí era el de el pequeño ventilador de una lap-top que rotaba a 100 revoluciones pro minuto para mantener el aparato frío…

Miguel Ángel conocía ese sonido, es así cuando suena una lap luego de varias horas jugando en _Pottermore_ sin descansar y con la lap conectada a la corriente eléctrica y teniéndola apoyada en la cama (esa combinación la convierte en una estufa con pantalla, tenia la quemadura en la pierna par probarlo). Siguió el sonido hasta el otro lado del escritorio, justo detrás de un invento a medio armar, donde estaba la figura de un Donatello armado con audífonos filtra sonidos y (en efecto) una lap-top, pero no estaba jugando en Pottermore, ni en su granjita de Facebook… parecía un video, pero desde el punto en que estaba (detrás del invento) su perspectiva no le permitía ver mucho…

— ¿Donny? ¿Qué estas viendo? — Llamó inútilmente el ojiazul, debió saber que su hermano tendría el volumen alto. Entonces se decidió por hacer algo que Leo había hecho con él mismo varias veces… tomó el cable de los audífonos que colgaba por el escritorio y lo jaló fuera de la entrada de la computadora portátil.

"_¡Si, está casi lista! ¡Los brazos, las piernas! ¡Perfecta!"_

El audio se oía como una película de horror… un clásico científico loco tipo Frankenstein... lo que le recordaba… ¿Donny no era ya uno de esos acientíficos locos de película? Quizá… por que se ponía igualito cuando trabajaba en sus inventos… las ojeras… las venas rojas en los ojos… la sonrisa desquiciada de "ya casi , ya casi", sólo le faltaba la bata blanca y reírse como maniático cada vez que estuviera a punto de lograr un éxito… De repente, la primer incógnita del pequeño quelonio naranja fue contestada cuando escuchó un…

"¡_Ya es hora! Nuestra creación… ¡Cobrará vida!"_

Miguel intentó acercarse más y (casi tirando el pesado invento que se parecía a un Ironman de metal oxidado) no pudo creer lo que vio cuando lo vio…

"_¡Y esta es la receta secreta de mi familia! Capaz de levantar a un muerto" _

Donny se quitó los auriculares y se frotó la cara un par de veces antes de levantarse...

— ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas viendo eso? — cuestionó el menor.

— Las ultimas dos horas… — contestó— eso es adictivo… bastante adictivo…

— Sobretodo pro que tu alma gemela es una de _ellas…_ y ese otro personaje que es su novio es igualito a ti— le acusó con una risita.

— Lo sé… ella puede hacerme sopa cuando quiera… si tuviera una novia como ella sería la tortuga más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… por cierto, Miguel, ni un apalabra— le advirtió Donny— ¡O ahora si pondré la alarma láser en la puerta!

— Solo si cantas conmigo hermano…—Donny rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa aceptó.

— Si preguntan, fue tu idea.

Al llegar a la cocina los otros esperaban con impaciencia. Sensei tenía una expresión severa, Leo un gesto serio y Rafael sus brazos cruzados y las mandíbulas apretadas… se notaban molestos, era típico cuando la cena no estaba lista…

— Donatello— llamó sensei— no es que esté en contra de tu desarrollo mental y habilidades de construcción, pero hijo mío, debes priorizar tus tareas

— Sí, sensei. —contestó el quelonio demorado.

— ¡Nada de "si sensei" como niño bueno! —le gritó el rudo y cursi. — ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Diez minutos más y despídete de tu ipad genio!

En un instante el instinto de supervivencia de Donatello se activó y el foquito rojo de la alarma se iluminó en su hipotálamo. Al instante el ritmo cardíaco le subió y sus ojo se abrieron de par en par, la adrenalina corrió por su sistema como si estuviera en un parque acuático.

— Rafita, si no la termino en exactos quince minutos, puedes asesinar a mi laboratorio entero— contestó atropelladamente.

— ¡Ha! Y si lo haces me pondré la ropa de Abril…— se carcajeó el de rojo.

— Muy bien, ¡Miguel! Reúne los ingredientes…

Luego de cinco minutos, la cocina era (por alguna razón) irreconocible, además de que era un completo desastre en el área aledaña a la estufa, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso…

— ¡Miguel! ¡Las verduras! — llamó con un cuchillo muy afilado en la mano.

—Si amo… es decir Dony— contestó un agachado Miguel Ángel luego de que le cayera jugo de limón en el ojo.

— Si… si… ¡ya casi está! — Y luego de eso tomó el cuchillo y cortó alas pobres victimas por la mitad una y otra vez, Donny cortó como un loco lo haría mientras el líquido del interior se pegaba a la superficie del cuchillo, luego…. Siguieron los jitomates… el rojo de aquél semi esférico objeto biológico se dispersó por todos lados apenas lo aplastó…

— ¡Miguel! ¿Está listo? — Preguntó con la forma maniática recién adquirida.

— ¡Listo!

— ¡El interruptor! —

Los demás miraban la escena como sacada de una película de horror, y en serio ¡Qué horror! Parecía que les fueran a servir un cadáver en lugar de cena, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban Leo y Rafa mientras los frascos eran vaciados y distribuidos en la nueva superficie, luego de varios minutos un "_Riiinnnn_" de la campanita del horno eléctrico los trajo a todos de regreso.

— ¡Ta-da! Pizza gourmet con pesto, alcachofa, jitomate, aceitunas y hierbas finas en quince minutos. — Los otros dos se miraron mutuamente, luego a la pizza y luego el uno al otro. Rafa odió la sóla idea de que ahora tendría que pedirle ropa prestada a Abril, Leo pensaba en lo mucho que debería hacer para que Miguel no muriera luego de burlarse y ambos pensaron en lo macabro que es ver a Donny cocinar. Mientras que el sensei se rio por lo bajo reconociendo lo que había estado haciendo su hijo genio las ultimas horas… ya hasta alucinaba el tema musical… por lo que se les unió a los dos más pequeños cuando se pusieron a cantar…

"_Monster, monster high  
Monster high  
Monster, monster high  
Freaky chic,and fly  
Monster high  
Where student bodies lie"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: jiji, si se lo preguntaban, sip, Donny estaba viendo una cierta serie de capitulos diminutos sobre monstruos XD _

_Éste es el capitulo de Monster High que estaba viendo Donny_

"_Con las manos en la masa" http(dos puntos)/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=NxEEcftSIqY&feature=plcp_

_Aclaraciones, dudas , sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y /o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review (estos últimos deberán estar correctamente escritos, sin faltas ortográficas, fallas gramaticales, errores de sintaxis y se prohíben las palabras altisonantes)_


End file.
